Princess
by Hidding-In-Shadows
Summary: The first time Bellamy Blake lays his eyes on Clarke Griffin, he knows there is no way he's going to stop himself from giving her that ridiculous (-ly cute) nickname.


It was the first time he'd been in town for three months. Being a traveling detective had its ups and downs, and one of those downs was not being able to see his sister as often. Growing up with her, he was use to waking up to her alarm clock screeching, or finding her on the couch with the TV on, or even waiting late into the night for her to come home. But now, she was an adult, and in college, and he had his job, and was never in town, but he finally was after three months, and that's that's basically how he met Clarke Griffin and bestowed upon her the Princess nickname.

He'd heard of Clarke before. Octavia would go on and on about her sometimes. She was a sophomore at the college, Ark University, and the T.A. for one of O's classes. On the first day of class they had hit it off instantly and Clarke offered her the extra room in her apartment.

"Something about her girlfriend moving out," Octavia had said over Skype months ago, "a bad break up. And the rent isn't a one person job."

He'd visited her a few times, but they'd always met up in town at some diner, or restaurant, but he was finally in the apartment this time, waiting for his little sister to finish getting ready in her room.

It was a nice apartment, nicer than his little one bedroom one bath and half a kitchen studio back in Chicago, and he was happy that Octavia had found such a good friend so fast. The floor was covered in thick, soft carpet and the walls were painted a pale yellow. The furniture made a weird noise under him when he sat down, probably because it was leather, but ti was comfortable none the less, a homely little place.

Bellamy huffed as he raked a hand through his hair, glancing at his watch to make sure they'd make their reservations for lunch, when he heard a door farther into the apartment open and shut loudly.

"O, I know you love hot showers, but that doesn't mean-" the raspy voice cut off as a girl a year or so older than Octavia stopped at the end of the hallways, standing in the living room.

Clarke Griffin.

She was exactly what he pictured.

Her blonde hair was brushed out and hanging down her shoulders and her blue eyes took in the appearance of Bellamy. He felt a shiver go down his spine when they met his eyes and she narrowed hers a little. He could make out a freckle right above her (plush, but it's not like he noticed or anything) lips. Securely wrapped around her, though, was a pale pink towel. On the top, it had big, bright pink letters sewn into it.

Princess.

There was even a little crown on top of the P.

Her brows bushed together as the looked at each other for another moment before she opened her mouth again.

"You're not Octavia," that raspy, low voice came out and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick. She looked too innocent to have such a sexy voice and - woah, did he just call his sister's roommate sexy? Snap back to reality.

"Ah, yeah," Bellamy cleared his throat, looking down at himself, "not since the last time I checked."

Clarke ran her eyes over him, trying to process who the stranger in her apartment was probably. He expected her to pick it up quickly, there were a lot of similarities between the two siblings. Square jaws, long noses, dark hair and wild eyes. It seemed to click quickly though because her eyes widened and her mouth made a little O.

"You're Bellamy," she said, her voice higher pitched and she smiled widely, taking a step towards him and putting her hand out, "Hi, you're here for the lunch with her. Great to met you. I'm-," she stopped, glancing down at herself as if finally realizing that she was only in a towel, "not wearing any clothes."

"No you're not," Bellamy said, and then smirked at her, "but I don't mind."

"Ugh, I should have known," Clarke snorted, rolling her eyes, "you and O must have the same dirty minds if you're siblings."

"Please don't tell me my little sis has a dirty mind," Bellamy groaned, closing his eyes, "it seems like only yesterday I was on the phone with her and she was telling me about her first day."

"That's because it was yesterday, Bell," Octavia finally appeared, clasping a necklace on, "and sorry I was excited to tell you about my first day at work."

"I'm just joking," Bellamy rolled his eyes and stood up, flattening his hands on his pants, "ready?"

"Yep!" Octavia chirped and then looked to Clarke, running her eyes over the girl. "Don't you think you're a little under dressed for meeting my brother?"

"Well, if someone didn't use up all the hot water again …"

"I was getting ready to go out with Bellamy," Octavia pouted, "three months Clarke, three months."

"Yeah, whatever," Clarke waved her off, crossing her arms, "I just prefer a warm shower."

"Hey, if you need help warming up," Bellamy snickered, giving her a wink, "just give me a call."

"Ew, we're leaving, now," Octavia said, scrunching up her nose, "see you later Clarke."

Bellamy was pulled to the door and he couldn't help looking over his shoulder to watch Clarke walk down the hall. The towel she had on was pretty small and her butt was looking pretty nice from this angle. He smirked, thinking about the way the towel was printed and then shouted out, "Have a good shower, Princess," before the door closed and Clarke whipped around to glare at him.


End file.
